Trying
by Sgt. Pierrot
Summary: Bottles of sherry ensues loosen lips and lots of touching from Sakura. "Yeah but what if I had a pen-" ItaSaku Dirtytalk. "Dirtytalk." Drunk!Sakura. Dirty. pwp


** She tried.**

* * *

They didn't go out on Valentine's day on Sakura's request, dreadful of the crowded restaurants and havoc on the streets. Instead, they had a lovely dinner followed by dessert on the couch.

Sakura had a box of gourmet chocolate, none of that "chocolate shaped sugar nuggets," on her lap, head on Itachi's lap. Both had a glass of Sherry in their hands. It was Itachi's third glass and Sakura's second...bottle.

Itachi absentmindedly ran his fingers in her hair and kissed her fingers when she fed him a piece of chocolate.

"Mmh, this is so relaxing." She giggled, "Look 'Tachi, Ino just texted me that her and her date has been waiting for a table for an _hour_." Sakura lifted her phone for Itachi to see.

True to her word, a beautifully decorated Ino had an annoyed expression on her face with the caption: "_Wtf been waiting for an hour :( " _

He chuckled. "You're warm."

"I know, right?"

"No, I mean from the sherry, love."

"No way, I can handle a few more."

Brow raise. "Oh really?" He traced circles on her wrist while putting down the chocolate box and glasses of liquor on the coffee table in front of them. Then, before Itachi could make the next move, Sakura straddled him.

She looked divine in that boxy tshirt and leggings. Hardly the traditional sexy wardrobe but what would that matter once she was nude? Sakura nuzzled into the crook of his neck and Itachi placed kisses on hers'.

"You smell so good," she moaned, grinding into him. Itachi had no idea if that was the alcohol talking but just gripped her hips to guide her. "You're turning hard." Sakura mumbled.

Itachi suddenly chuckled. "Alcohol is talking for you, hm?"

"Ngh, _no._" she nipped at his ear.

"Oh? You were never good at dirty talk."

Sakura lifted her face to match his arrogant looking expression. "Is that," shudder when she felt a finger probing and then a palm settled on her arse, "a challenge?"

Itachi didn't say anything else but kissed her long and slow. "You're a beauty."

She must have missed what he just said because there was a fire in her eyes that wasn't from lust. "Me, not good at dirty talk. Hmph,"

Her boyfriend playfully rolled his eyes and smirked. "Not at all." Sakura bit his lower lip and tugged, getting rid of that sexy lip tilt of his.

"You think you're so great," hic, "because of this, yeah?" To prove her point, she rotated her pelvis against his bulge. Itachi had no idea where she was getting at but _dear god_ that felt nice.

"What if I had a penis?"

Itachi blinked and halted all his movement to stare at her. His erection softened too, then he laughed. "Sakura, you have no idea what you're saying, do you?"

"No, stop," She smacked his chest, "laughing!"

"You're pouting."

She ignored him, "I was your first girlfriend, and knowing we're both prudes," hic, "you never experimented much, have you?"

He gave a toothy grin. So she admits they're both prudes, eh? He pecked her lips three times before answering. "No, I have not experimented much."

"See?" Her hands fumbled with his pant zippers, licked her palm, and dipped her hand in. Itachi sighed when her fingertips found his girth and wrapped around it. "Then how do you know what you want?"

Her eyes half lidded but with a genuine expression on her face. She looked at him directly and gently stroked. He was thoroughly amused.

"That may be true but I don't think I'd like to see you with a male genitalia, Sakura." He sighed pleasantly. She stopped, much to Itachi's dismay.

"But if I was a guy, I'd love to do so much things to you."

Itachi calmly panted, "Like what?"

Sakura squeezed him and resumed stroking up and down, this time a little faster. "I'd want to try bending you over a table, ramming you from behind-"

"Like I did to you in my colleague's office desk?" He moaned. "Mh, baby…"

"And then just dropping my load into yo-"

"Oh fuck, Sakura," And to Itachi's shock, he gasped. Sakura went faster.

"I feel so dirty and _good_ when" hic, "you do that to me, I-ta-chi." She giggled naughtily. "Would just return the favor. _Oh_ and on your knees. Giving me a blowjob."

Suddenly Itachi wished that it was Sakura on her knees.

"Would you suck me hard and fast? Does it feel good?"

"Oh, Sakura, mh yes," She slowed down and focused her thumb on his slit, spreading his precum.

"Or would you be a tease like you always are and just lick and lick but not sucking…"

"You're being the tease right now," Itachi growled. "_Fuck…_"

"So sexy when you curse." Sakura took out her hand out and when Itachi looked about to protest, she took off the huge tshirt and revealed wearing an innocent babydoll. She got off and stood in front of him. He smiled in appreciation and tugged down her leggings revealing smooth legs. She gave a slow spin for Itachi to look and look he did.

Then she looked down at herself and frowned. Itachi looked worried for a second, was she self-conscious again? "You look beautiful, love." He said.

"Mh...How come there are no lingerie for men? Are there male lingerie?" Sakura jumped to her phone that was once left forgotten. Itachi's eye almost twitched. He situated her between his legs to try and persuade her again, but she was ignoring him on her phone.

"Oh my, god. Itachi look, there _are_! Ooh they're so cute. I wonder if they have this for women?" She tapped away on the screen. "Itachi, you should try them on!"

He stopped his venture on her neck with kisses. "Absolutely not."

"Please?"

"No."

"Too late."

Before Itachi could ask _why_ it was "too late," Sakura kissed him tongue and all, phone thrown at the end of the couch. She unbuttoned his shirt and slided down to the floor. Oh he definitely liked where this was going. Sakura hooked her fingers on his pants and briefs and pulled at them the same time. His cock sprung into view.

Without hesitation, Sakura cradled him in her hands and kissed tip then root. "Would you swallow me whole?" She piped.

"Oh for fuck's sake, _Sakura!_" He groaned, exasperated but ridiculously turned on.

She licked underneath and began sucking on the tip. Itachi opened his eyes to see his girlfriend snuggled between his knees. She pulled out, "You taste so good, 'Chi." then resumed.

Her hands that were resting on his knees moved to knead his arse, massaging and earning concealed moans. "Sa-Sakura, I'm going to co-"

She sucked hard, tongue swirling at his slit and then pulled out the remaining second, lips twisted into a drunken wicked smile. Itachi groaned out loud, frustrated at not reaching his climax. He peered down at her. Sakura's hands were still at his arse, squeezing.

"What would you like?"

"For you to finish what you fucking started," Itachi bit out. "Please, Sakura."

"Sound so desperate, baby." Sakura climbed onto his lap and cupped his face, loving the height advantage.

"Will you go down there and continue if I beg some more?" He challenged, eyes meeting hers until she shimmied her hands down up and down at her sides. Then cupped at her breasts. Conveniently he now noticed that the babydoll was see-through. Unstrained, he pulled her frame close to him and sucked on a nipple through the fabric.

"Oh! Itachi!" She gripped at his head, messing up his long black hair. He let go of her nipple and licked at the other one. "Mh, Itachi, my nipples are so _hard_." She pouted. "Just like your cock." Sakura bounced brushing against him, proving her point. The rough fabric of the silk was doing wonders on his erection.

"Fuck, Sakura." His cock twitched every time she squeaked a part of his name. As much as he liked the lingerie on her, he reached for the thin zipper at the back and unzipped it. The top was discarded and she was just wearing the matching panties.

Sakura leaned her chest forward on Itachi's face. And he did what any horny man would do and gave her breasts undivided attention, tongue tracing around the nipple.

She pulled back and surprisingly, Itachi let her. He raised one of her hand and kissed on top of it. "I want you around me," He huskily whispered, not breaking eye contact.

"Not yet." With that, Sakura gripped her hand around his cock again and stroked at a fast pace. Her free hand gripped at his tightly coiled stomach for support and she was just lost in bliss, eyes closed. "Itachi, touch me."

So he did, hands roaming every curve touching and squeezing. He tensed up like he did earlier when he was reaching his cli-"Oh baby, oh Sakura don't," He panted, "Don't stop,"

This time, she didn't. He came in spurts in her hand, cock twitching and turning flaccid. Sakura giggled. She brought her hand and licked palm first and then to her fingers. "You taste nice."

Itachi huffed. "As you told me." He kissed the crook of her neck before setting her down to the couch and getting up. Sakura wrapped herself in the throw blanket. Itachi quickly returned with a towel and cleaned up.

Sakura looked at him as he patted her dry. "So? How was my dirty talk?"

"What dirty talk?" He feigned.

She frowned.

"Ah right. _That_." He chuckled, collecting her into his arms, appreciating her nakedness pressed against him. "It was barely dirty talk."

"I _tri-_" He kissed her.

"I think...you should try again." Before Sakura could ask what that means, he lifted her up from the couch, bridal-style and made way to their bedroom. "Maybe you can try again after I give it a go..."

* * *

A/N: hi i'm back w/ porn.  
there will be a sequel lol

Hope you singles and doubles had a lovely V-day


End file.
